Draven
Draven, Wielki Oprawca (wym. Drejwen,) jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności , zabije wrogą jednostkę albo zniszczy strukturę, zyskuje ładunek Uwielbienia. Gdy zabije bohatera, zużyje wszystkie ładunki Uwielbienia i otrzyma 25 (+2 za każdy ładunek) szt. złota. Ginąc, Draven traci 75% ładunków Uwielbienia. | Poziomy = | Celowanie = Liga Dravena to umiejętność bierna. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Liga Dravena zapewnia dodatkowe złoto, podobnie jak . * Draven zyskuje ładunki Uwielbienia, gdy niszczy , , , itp. | Film = }} : Draven zaczyna wymachiwać swoim toporem, powodując, że jego następny atak wykonany w przeciągu 6 sekund zada dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne równe wartości procentowej jego obrażeń ataku. | Opis 2 = Topór odbije się rykoszetem od celu w powietrze i opadnie po 2 sekundach w miejsce zależne od obecnej lokacji Dravena i jego prędkości ruchu. Jeśli Draven złapie topór to otrzymuje 1 ładunek , a Wirujący Topór może być natychmiast użyty ponownie. Dodatkowo Draven otrzymuje 2 ładuneki , gdy zabije 6 stworów z rzędu bez upuszczenia Wirującego Topora. Draven może rzucić dwoma Wirującymi Toporami naraz. | Poziomy = * Dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne: 35/40/45/50/55 ( ) | Celowanie = Wirujący Topór to efekt przy trafieniu. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Efekty czarów = Nie | Efekty przy trafieniu = Dystansowe | Trafienie krytyczne = Tak | Struktury = Nie | Blokowanie = Tak | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Wirujący Topor odbija się w zależności od lokalizacji docelowej Dravena. ** Jeśli podczas rzutu Draven nie porusza się, topór odbije się do niego lub do miejsca obok niego. ** Jeśli podczas rzutu Draven porusza się, topór odbije się w okolice miejsca rzutu. * Znacznik Wirującego Topora jest widoczny dla obu drużyn (ale dla Dravena jest znacznie wyraźniejszy). * Podczas, gdy Draven posiada tylko dwa topory, jest możliwe stworzenie trzech osi dla toporów, gdy jeden z nich znajduje się w powietrzu. * Wirujący Topór nie aktywuje ponownie . * Powracające Topory nie są pochłaniane przez . ** W przypadku, gdy zablokuje Topór lecący do innego celu, to zostaje on odbity od Brauma. * Draven po zdobyciu 150 ładunków, wysyła informacje do sojuszników co każde 100 ładunków (150, 250, 350 itd.). ** Podobna sytuacja występuje, gdy kogoś zabije i zdobędzie min. 150 ładunków. | Film = Draven QVideo.ogv }} : Draven zyskuje zwiększoną prędkość ruchu na 1.5 sekundy i zwiększoną prędkość ataku na 3 sekundy. Zwiększona prędkość ruchu gwałtownie maleje w czasie trwania. Złapanie odświeży czas odnowienia Gorącej Krwi. | Poziomy = * Prędkość ruchu: 40/45/50/55/60% * Prędkość ataku: 20/25/30/35/40% | Celowanie = Gorąca Krew to celowane na siebie ofensywne ulepszenie. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Ponowna aktywacja Gorącej Krewi w czasie jej trwania ponownie ją aktywuje. | Film = Draven WVideo.ogv }} : Draven rzuca swoimi toporami, zadając obrażenia fizyczne celom i odpychając je na boki. Uderzone cele zostają spowolnione na 2 sekundy. | Zasięg = 1050 | Poziomy = * Obrażenia fizyczne: 75/110/145/180/215 (+50% premii do obrażeń ataku) * Spowolnienie: 20/25/30/35/40% | Celowanie = Z Drogi! to liniowa, penetrująca umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Niektóre efekty kontroli tłumu przerywają odepchnięcie Z Drogi!. | Film = Draven EVideo.ogv }} : Draven ciska dwoma potężnymi toporami w wybranym kierunku, zadając obrażenia fizyczne każdej napotkanej jednostce. Po sięgnięciu krańca mapy, uderzeniu celu lub ponownym użyciu Tornada Śmierci topory zatrzymują się przed zmianą kierunku i wracają do Dravena, zadając takie same obrażenia każdej napotkanej jednostce w drodze powrotnej. Tornado Śmierci zadaje 8% mniej obrażeń każdej kolejnej jednostce do najmniejszej wartości 40% obrażeń. Redukcja obrażeń resetuje się, gdy topory zmieniają kierunek. | Zasięg = Globalny | Poziomy = ; Jeden atak: :* Minimalne obrażenia fizyczne: 70/110/150 (+44% premii do obrażeń ataku) :* Maksymalne obrażenia fizyczne: 175/275/375 (+110% premii do obrażeń ataku) ; Dwa ataki: :* Minimalne obrażenia fizyczne: 140/220/300 (+88% premii do obrażeń ataku) :* Maksymalne obrażenia fizyczne: 350/550/750 (+220% premii do obrażeń ataku) | Celowanie = Tornado Śmierci to liniowa, bumerangowa umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują pojedyncze trafienie umiejętnością. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Tornado Śmierci zapewnia widoczność na torze strzału. * Tornado Śmierci restartuje się po zmianie kierunku. * Po śmierci Dravena Tornado Śmierci nie zatrzymuję się aż do końca mapy i nie wraca do Dravena. | Film = Draven RVideo.ogv }} Wskazówki * Jeśli Draven pozostanie w miejscu, upadnie niedaleko niego. Topór może upaść Dravenowi pod nogi albo nieznacznie na lewo lub prawo od niego. * Jeśli bohater poruszy się po wykonaniu ataku, poleci w kierunku, w którym bohater zaczął się poruszać. Wykorzystaj to do kontrolowania lotu topora. cs:Draven de:Draven en:Draven es:Draven fr:Draven pt-br:Draven ru:Draven zh:德莱文 Kategoria:Mężczyźni